


Butterflies

by justanotherjen



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been awhile since the war ended and things have gotten back to "normal" for Tris and Tobias. Whatever normal is. And finally they have some time together without the threat of impending death hanging over them. But can Tris handle that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Butterflies  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Divergent series  
> Tris/Tobias  
> 100 words  
> rating: PG  
> WARNINGS: spoilers for both books

It's the first time we've been alone since things calmed down. I don't think I should be this nervous.

"What's the matter?" Tobias asks, his arms wrapping around me. "You're shaking."

My throat closes up so I can't answer. In my stomach, butterflies have taken up residence and I think their constant motion is what makes me tremble.

Tobias lifts my face with a finger. Even after all this time his touch sends a shiver down my spine. I can feel him smiling as he kisses me—soft and tender. Like the first time. Now I remember why I'm nervous.


End file.
